


Devil's due

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: Hannibal/Will, Jack- Devil's Deal, angst, possible non/dubcon</p><p>Hannibal offers to give up information about a serial killer in exchange for Will having sex with him. Will refuses. However, Jack's desperate and he decides to take matters into his own hands. He has Will locked in Hannibal's cell so that Hannibal can take what he wants and then give out the information.</p><p>Bonus if Hannibal doesn't rape Will, but I'll leave that to the filler.<br/>Double bonus if, fed up with what Jack's willing to put him through to catch killers, Will helps Hannibal escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's due

“Do you have any information about the Baltimore Strangler?” asked Jack Crawford, eyes hovering over his former friend’s sparsely furnished cell.  
“I do. He’s an old patient, and I know how his mind works,” said Hannibal Lecter, with a wry smile.  
“Do tell,” said Jack.  
“No,” said Lecter. “Unless you provide some incentive I won’t.”  
“I could interrogate you.”  
“By that you mean torture me. No. I don’t break easily as you know. My attorney would press charges if you harmed me in any way.”  
“State your terms, doctor,” said Crawford tersely. He and Lecter had shared meals and confidences. They’d been close friends, and yet he’d never suspected the doctor of being the Chesapeake Ripper. He was a devil, cunningly disguised as a charming and cultured man. Well, he was charming and cultured, but he was also evil.  
“I want Will Graham,” said Lecter, and licked his lips wolfishly.  
“To see him?” asked Jack.  
“To see him and touch him intimately,” said Hannibal.  
“Do you want to fuck my protégé? You think I would allow you to befoul him with your murderous hands?” thundered Jack.  
“You put it so vulgarly, Jack. Yes I want physical congress with Will. To know him as I want to know him.”  
“He won’t agree.”  
“Then you need to persuade him, “ said Lecter. “He already desires my touch, he always has.”  
“He’s married to a beautiful and strong woman.”  
“Yes,” said Lecter. “But his bond with me runs deeper and more intimately. “  
“You calculating motherfucker,” spat Jack.  
“You express yourself vulgarly, but women are dying. Will you bury one more because you won’t get your hands dirty?”  
Jack huffed but said. “I’ll talk to Graham.”  
Lecter’s smile was evident.  
*

"You should do it,” said Jack Crawford.  
“Are you insane?” asked Will Graham tetchily.  
“No. If it’s the only way to catch the killer, why not?” asked Jack.  
“You’re not the one he wants. It’s easier for you.,” said Will.  
“Yeah. But if you can save lives…”  
“So I should just what, take one for the team?”  
“He wouldn’t hurt you.”  
“He wants to eat me,” said Will sharply.  
“Not anymore. He respects you.”  
“He’s obsessed with me,” said Will.  
Jack couldn’t argue with that.  
“So you won’t do it?”  
“No.”  
“I’m sorry Will,” said Jack and moved so fast Will couldn’t see as he was knocked out cold.

 

*  
Will looked at Hannibal, his eyes cold.  
“Undress for me, Will,” said Lecter, his eyes dark with lust.  
“To save those women,” said Will Graham coldly.  
“Yes. This way you can give in to me without feeling guilt. It’s for the greater good. Your wife will never know.”  
“You’ll leave marks on my flesh.”  
“Then hide them, my love.”  
Will made a show of undressing slowly, displaying each piece of bare skin to the doctor’s hungry eyes.  
When he was naked he leant back, and said to his seducer. “So take me.”  
“I will. You are mine. Say it.”  
Will looked into his devil’s dark eyes and said: “I’m yours, body and soul. You own me in ways my wife never could. Fuck me, master.”  
Hannibal kissed his lips, drawing blood in his passion.  
His hands on Will’s skin were eager, possessive intent obvious in each bruising caress.  
He pushed Will down on the bed, and Will heard his master’s zipper slide down, he felt a cold finger in his ass, it was slick with something the doctor must have smuggled in how long ago?  
Then a blunt hardness was pressing into him; Lecter’s breath against his neck was hot.  
“My beloved Will, “ he said and started to move into Will’s prone body, deeply and harshly.  
Will moaned, sparks of desire flaring in his belly.  
He’d always wanted to be owned like this, by this man.  
“Do you feel I’m yours now?” asked Hannibal. “Do you feel my cock inside you, claiming you?”  
“Yes, master,” said Will.  
“Do you feel wed to me now?”  
“Yes, Hannibal. I love you,” said Will.  
Jack had forced him to do this, but he wanted it with every fiber of his being.

The pace sped up and Hannibal’s weight on him was both suffocating and comforting.  
It felt good to let go of all his inhibitions.  
Will felt himself come all over the threadbare sheets and his own belly.  
“Will,” said Hannibal and spilled his seed deep inside his beloved’s warm, tight body.  
They lay still for a while.  
“Will you talk now?” asked Will.  
“Much as I would love to have you like this again, a deal’s a deal.”  
“Good. Maybe you can have me like this if I help you out,” whispered Will.  
He did blame Jack and could not hate Hannibal.  
Jack was outside the cell now.  
Will rose and displayed his naked, come-splattered and bruised body to Jack’s eyes.  
He stood still before dressing.  
“He’ll talk since you let him fuck my ass,” said Will.  
“Will, I’m..”  
“Sorry. You should be,” said Will.  
Will leant in and kissed Hannibal’s lips.


End file.
